Teaching the Teacher
by Monica.Holloway
Summary: "I left my finance textbook, and income tax act at home" I respond and Naruto laughs."I wasn't thinking of those two subjects." "Is there another topic you were thinking of?" I enquire. "Biology" he responded playfully."I am afraid I am not qualified to tutor you in that topic," I answer."I was actually thinking of tutoring you." {NaruSasu} {MaleXMale} {short story}


Sitting in the library, counting the minutes go by as I wait for my next student, I find myself struggling to hold back from yawning every 10 minutes. I have been in this one spot all day, teaching my students the basic of basic formulas, and now I can't even remember what it is I am supposed to be tutoring next. The desk I am sitting at is covered in books and paper, that I should clean up and sort out while I wait. I notice my agenda sitting on the floor by my bag, obviously it has been knocked off and fallen to the floor at one point, and now all the notes from inside it are spread out over the floor. Rubbing my eyes, I let out a sigh and start picking up my notes off the floor.

' _If I remember correctly, my next student is meant to be here around 4ish?'_

While picking up the paper off of the floor, I find the note that had all the details about my last lesson.

Friday 7th 4:30pm  
Rock Lee – Advance Mathematics

 _'So meeting a new student, this late in the afternoon, and they are already late. And to top it off, the work space is covered in paper and rubbish. Might as well clean it while I wait for someone who's late and might not show up. Fun…'_

I looked up at the clock as I just finished sorting all the paperwork and text books, and noticed that it was now fifteen minutes past five, and there was still no sign of my student. I let out a sigh as I took my classes off and rubbed my eyes, before I sat back down in my chair and looked up at the roof slouching over the back of my chair.

' _Okay let's face it, where else would a 4.0 GPA student with no social life be at 5:00pm on a Friday? It's not like I have done anything exciting during my four years at college. Rock Lee is probably at the pub or a frat house drinking right now. Most liking forgotten that he's failing a class and needs to catch up.'_

Another sigh escapes my lips as I stretch out and sit up, looking around for the no show.

' _Great I've already given them a nickname.'_

Lifting my thermos, I gulp down the last of my lukewarm coffee before getting up to make another hot beverage, as I wait for Rock Lee the 'no show' to not show up. I will certainly need all the caffeine I can get as go over the basics with a drunken person.

The sound of someone walking towards the area I had been sitting in all day, makes another sigh leave me.

' _Full of sighs today aren't I?'_

I glanced up, and nearly spilt my coffee all over myself and the text book in front of me. Walking towards me was a biker who was wearing a black leather jacket with dark denim jeans and still had their helmet and gloves on. I was thrown back and stunned as I watch them walk closer and removed their helmet, and mess of golden hair flowed out from under the helmet. Hugging the helmet to her hip, he continued to walk towards and removed his classes, and I was met with breath taking blue eyes. His lips looked soft, full and kissable, and the way his double lip rings gleam in the light, as he smiled. He looked both fierce and beautiful at the same time, I can proudly say, as a straight male, that he is one of the most handsome man, I have ever l seen in real life, especially in a small town like this one.

"Excuse me?" He asks coming to a stop in front of me. "Sorry to bother you, but I am looking for my tutor, ah a Mr Nara, would happen to know where they are?"

I opened my mouth and closed it just as fast. I looked down at my agenda and sighed to myself again.

' _Why I am never lucky enough to tutor a really hot student like this?'_

Clearing my throat, I looked backed at him and gave a little shrug of my shoulders.

"I doubt anyone else is tutoring tonight, and I am looking for someone Rock Lee… who is probably some dude who is already drunk off his ass. While I am here looking at sample techniques to use. Though I admire Rock Lee, he must know how to enjoy his life and he obviously thinks he is smart enough not to be here for his advance mathematics lesson."

He sent me a smirk and extended her hand towards me, I was confused until she spoke.  
"Hi, I am Naruto, and I'm wondering since your student isn't here, and since you are probably the only tutor left, would you be willing to tutor me?"

I felt a wave of heat run through me, as I shook his hand. "I'm Sasuke, and since they are late, I guess I don't mind helping you out, since you came all this way already."

"I didn't really expect my tutor to wait around for me anyway, I am over 30 minutes late. I forget about Mine and his appointment, until I was at an intersection and felt my cell phone buzz reminding me of my appointment. I got here as soon as I could," Naruto explained. "I practically raced across the city to get here, just to see that he isn't here. But I'm glad you are. And it's in advance mathematics also."

While Naruto I could not help, but wondering if I was having a dream. He seemed to wild, to be seen in a place like this, with me.  
"I don't see why I can't help you out. I assumed that Rock Lee is some dude wearing flip flops with a beer in one hand, and a bong in the other." At that comment he giggled and had put backpack on the table and pulled out his text book and pen.

"No, he's not that type, but that sounds like my older brother though." Naruto replied with a shake of his head. "...Or maybe my ex. Both are idiots and are into that thing."

"Take it you know this 'no show' than?" I asked as I watched him open up his books and get set up.  
"Yer... I have a couple of classes with him and he's currently dating my best friend, so he'd probable showing her the meaning of youth, or some shit. Haha" He replied with a hint os sadness in his eyes. I felt like I could literally stare into those big eyes for eternity, watching every emotion show through them and listen to him talk for days on end, and I hate people talking. "though, I think my ex already set that record when I found him screwing Rock Lee in the parking lot behind his work, in my car. That I drove there in, to pick him up."

His last sentence made me go wide eyed, I never thought that he'd be...  
"So your..."  
"Gay? Haha Not really... I'm pansexual. It's a bit more complicated then that."  
"A pan-what? And we will start at page 69" I asked sitting down across from him. I watched as he pulled his chair in and tucked hair behind his ear and flicked to page 69 with a small smirk.  
"A Pansexual. Someone who doesn't care about looks, size, gender, race, or age. If we have a spark with someone we would chase it, thats put into lamin terms. it's not the true meaning obviously."

"So can I asked what you did once you found them? Sounds like it would be an interesting story."  
"Sure, After listening to both of them go on and on with apologizing, I than apologized myself, for kicking them both in the balls and setting my car alight with them still in it." He looked over at me and smiled, when I had the reaction he was after by telling me that bit, he laughed again. I didn't know if what he did was too much of an overreaction or justified due to not wanting to sit in a car knowing that shit had happened.

I watched as he ran his hand through his messy hair, and I noticed the small tattoo mark on his wrist. I had no idea why I kept watching him like I did, I just found everything about him, what he did or said had my complete attention. Clearing my throat again I looked down at the book.  
"I guess we should get started."

"I am just messing with you, I didn't apologize." Naruto winks at me and I felt my face go warm. "So, I guess I only have less than twenty minutes left?"

"I really wasn't doing anything important, or anywhere else to be after this, so we might as well complete the one-hour session, if you are free?" I answer, trying to appear smooth. This is a bit difficult considering that I am a huge nerd and never really spoken to someone so carefree and wild before. I feel like he could see right through me.  
"Believe it or not, I have nothing planned for a Friday night." He replies. "I was just going to ride around town for a bit before heading back to my drunkin brother..."

"May I ask what you are studying here at college?" I enquire.

"Advanced mathematics, Business and Management. I'm studying to open my own business. Once I'm finished here I'll be studying advanced Mechanics. I plan on opening my own garage." Naruto replies.

"Isn't there a class here for something like that?" I ask.

"It's a small engines program, I'm already involved in it but it isn't anything that I don't already know." He replies again while reading through the text infront of him.

"Okay that's understandable. I hope all works out for you. Shall we start?" I ask once I ran out of ideas or topics to talk about. He nods and takes off his leather jacket, And the image of him unzipping the leather jacket and shimmering it over his shoulders and down his arms, to reveal a Black tank top, makes my heartrate shy rocket.

"Mind if I take my boots off," he asks as he already has one boot off. "My feet are aching."

I am tempted to offer him a foot massage. However, my brain immediately tells me that would not be a good idea considering I just met him, and that I hate feet. He looks like he could easily kick my ass, and then set this place on fire, and that thought alone made me smile.

"Go ahead," I remark running my hand through my hair trying to look elsewhere. We sit for the next hour and go over his assignment. He is really smart and only made easy mistakes. We got a lot done within the hour and he made it fun to teach him, but the scary side is, if he tried he would be smarter than me. When the hour was up, he thanked me for all the help and said he enjoyed spending this time with me. I ask for his number, not even thinking of what it might have sounded like. I watched as he grind at me while packing up his bag.

"Are you going to ask me on a date?" he teased winking at me again.  
"Ah well, Ahhh… I just thought I should have your number, so we can set up another appointment. It's okay if you don't want to do that. I just wanted to help you reach your whole potential" I stuttered as I looked away from him. I must of had anoticable blush, as he laughs at me softly. Scribbling his number on a piece of paper, before putting his boots back on, he placed it in front of me and sent me a wicked smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask me anything else?" He causally asked while zipping up the leather jacket, stopping just under his collarbone. I just shock my head. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you ever leave here?" He pushes his hair back and out of his eyes, before putting his helmet on.  
"What do you mean?" I asked pulling out one of my novels ready to read.

"Every time I am in the library, you are here," He states after flipping his visor up.

"Well I am in here quite a bit," I admit to him. "I always come here between classes or after college."  
"What do you do for fun?" he inquires.  
"Well I study or read in my free time, sometimes I make novels." I respond.  
"No I mean fun, like partying, speeding, staying up late, one night stands?" I just look at him blankly and shake my head. "Have you ever done anything reckless?"

"I guess it depends on your definition of reckless," I stated but he shakes her head.  
"Guess how fast I was travelling along the highway to get here," he gloats.  
"Well the legal speed limit is 100km/h. So I am going to say 100km/h."  
"Try 100mph" he responds then sighed. "Anyway I asked if you could tutor me since I always seen you here so I figured you must have known your stuff. And, you certainly know a lot. You are a walking encyclopaedia. So I'd like to continue doing lessons with you."  
"I like to study." I said. "I'll message you later with time and dates when im free and we'll go from there."  
"Take a risk once and a while," he advised, "you might get lucky." he then winked at me as he put on her riding gloves, and walked out of the door.

I walked home after that encounter. I wasn't sure what to think, or feel.

' _Take a risk? Is he wanting me to ask him out? Why would someone as hot as he, want to be with someone like me? He could probably have any guy in a second. Is he just trying to just express some form of platitude like life is too short? Well I have another four sessions with him. Why on Earth did he ask me to tutor him? Why on Earth is he even studying advance mathematics? It's not even something that most mechanics study. What does he want?'_

I end up tossing and turning that night thinking about him. He was hot, i admit that, and if I wanted to I could look just as good if I put my contacts back in and tried again like in high school. Would he actually like me if I did that? What am I even on about, He's a male... but i cant stop thinking about him, racing through the night, at high speeds on his bike. I sigh left me as I looked up my roof, before deciding to have a few allergy pills to help put me to sleep.

The next day when I am walking back to college, I hear the sound of a motorcycle. I look over to my right and see his red Ducati, as he speeds along to school. He briefly looks over at me as he races along and nods in my direction.

I arrive at school and walk into my first class. The Canadian Income Tax Act is literally as thick as a major city phonebook. It is long and complicated. It is the product of 100 years of parliamentary debate, and reactions to court decisions. Yet I still find it simpler and more understandable than things like love, attraction, and sex. Using the Income Tax Act, I can calculate with absolute certainty of the value of the adjusted cost basis of a piece of real property, and the taxable capital gains on said property, as well as the marginal tax owing on the disposition of the property. I cannot with a high degree of certainty how a someone will react to my advances. It's not calculable. So I retreat to the solitude of the library. Sex is another matter. I have read various biology books, so I understand academically the process involved with sex. I have read about various positions in the Karma Sutra. However, I question how on Earth I would actually ... do it? I should likely be paying attention to the professor, but I am not.

I leave the class, and happen to walk through the tech section on my way to my Financial Administration course. I happen to see Naruto in the hallway. He seemed to be wearing a red shirt that had long black sleves and a pair of faded jeans, and was luaghing with a group of people. We made eye contact and I swear my heart skipped a beat, when I saw his eyes soften and his smile. I watched as he said bye to his friends and made his way over towards me.

"Hey!" he said and bumped into my shoulder. "Sorry I didn't stop, but I didn't have another helmet.  
"Hi!" I say, with a smile. "And that is okay," I remarked, and behind me I hear someone loudly proclaim.

"Whoa, Naruto's getting laid!" Without missing a beat, Naruto looks up and extends a middle finger.  
"Fuck off Kiba!" he said. "You're just jealious cause I wont suck that grotty dick of yours." He motioned for me to walk with him down the hall.

"So I have a test next Tuesday, and I really need help." he said.  
"Is it the second test?" I ask.  
"Yes!" he remarks.  
"So we need to cover trial balances, income statements, and balance sheets," I explain. "When would you like to meet in the library," I ask.

Naruto looked at me and said, "how about we meet in the cafeteria at 3:00pm. I have a three hour class, and I am starving by the end."  
"You don't think it will be too distracting." I ask.  
"I usually listen to AC/DC when studying," he remarks.  
"I suppose you don't need a quiet environment when studying." I said with smirk.

"I am used to hearing engines, air tools, and very loud music." He replied. "My brother is currently working on his shit box, and doesn't want help." 

We met at 3:00pm in the cafeteria. He gets a bacon double cheeseburger and fries, and asked me if I wanted anything, and I remarked that I had lunch before.

"So where should we begin?" He asks afer taking a bite of his burger and flipping open his text book.

"I have to ask, what did you mean when you were talking about I might get lucky if I take a risk?" I inquired. I start blushing realizing that I just blurted out the question. Naruto looks up from the book and swallows his mouthful before licking his lips and smiling, while looks directly into my eyes, and says,  
"you will have to find that out for yourself. Do you play poker?"

"No, I have never played poker," I answer.  
"Figures! You have a tendency to blush when you get flustered. It's kind of cute. But it is a huge tell. I don't think you could bluff me at all. You would lose your shirt to me, and possibly more." he remarks.

"Thanks! I think." I don't know whether to take that as an insult, or compliment.  
"I hope I don't scare you off by asking, but do you have a crush on me." he asks. I struggle to form words. How do I say this? I was up dreaming about you last night. I open my mouth,  
"...I'm honestly not sure...?"

"I only asked because you were sending out vibes of interest in the library. I noticed your breathing when I zipped up my leather jacket," he says this with a smile. "Do you find me attractive?" he asks. I have never had a conversation like this with nyone, let alone a male, let alone a wild god like him. Why can't I just get the words out?

I finally manage to blurt out a phrase, "I find that you are extremely hot, and smart!" By this time, I am sweating and fisting my pants while looking down at the tale. "And I'm confussed because i've never been attracked to anyone before..."

"So ... Is there anything you would like to ask me?" Naruto asks lending forward.

"W-Would you be interested in going out to dinner with me?" I ask quietly. Although he has been fishing for me to ask this question, part of me is afraid he will turn me down.

"When?" he asks proping his head up with his arm and sucking on the straw to his drink.  
"Tomorrow," I gulp, trying not to look at thr straw and his mouth.  
"Do you have a car?" he asks.  
"No," I answer honestly.

"I will pick you up in my car, and then we will go from there." he remarks. "Come walk with me, we will continue studying anouter day." he instructs.

I walk with him to his locker, where he puts his leathers on, and grabs his helmet and closes his locker, and I follow him outside to the bike.

He straddles the 1200cc stallion, and starts the engine. The image of him straddling the mighty 1200cc beast, gives me an instant erection. And I think he knows it as weel, as he puts his gloves on, and revs the powerful engine between his legs. I can imagine it throbbed against him.

He smiles and says, "I will see you tomorrow night babe. I have to fly." He bekconed me over with his finger, and I move closer to him and the beast of a machine. Grabbing my shirt he pecks me on the lips, and then puts his helmet on, and does up the strap. I see him smile from behind the helmet, before he then lets out the clutch, and proceeds to race out of the parking lot. This is clearly someone who has no concept of what a posted speed limit is. 

I walk home haunted by the image of his lips on mine and than him rocketing away. Holy smokes, I think to myself. For the life of me I can't figure out what he sees in me. I think back to his remarks about his ex, and I can't help but wonder if he was mentally defective. Why would anyone blow a relationship with such an amazing man?

I lay awake thinking of him, his messy golden hair, his smile, his sun kissed skin and the ways his eyes light up and he is happy.

I wake up on Friday morning, and I walk downstairs. I am about to open up my Financial Administration textbook. Yet the image of him and his smile flashes through my mind, and his eyes, I could stare for hours at his eyes. Not to mention his boldness. It is a quality I admire. He doesn't seem to spend his life over analyzing the minutiae of life, or doing cost benefit analysis on what his next move should be.

I should be focusing on a bond yield question, yet I find myself fixated on the image of him racing out of the parking lot. I put down my textbook, and I head upstairs for a shower. I have a quick cold shower, and I head back downstairs. I quickly complete the bond yield question. The rest of the day is inconsequential, until I get a call at 6:00pm. It's him!

"Hey," I answer.  
"Hi, I have a dumb question" he asks.  
"Okay?" I answer abit confused.

"haha... I forgot to grab your address, Where do you live?"  
"500 Borden St." I respond.  
"Shit, that must be a hike back and forth? I'll offer you a ride to school next time." He answers. "I should be there in five minutes. So, where are we going on our date?" he questions.

Oh, fuck I completely have no Idea, and I look around for something to help my find an answer.  
"What is your favourite place?" I ask.  
"Are you in the mood for a drive?" he asks.  
"Yer, that sounds nice." I respond. Actually it sounds like the highlight of my still young adult life, but I don't want to sound too excited.

I looked at myslef one last time in the mirror. I decided to wear my contacts tonight and style my hair, and try to look nice for him. A few moments later, a orange and black sports car pulls up. I walk out, and notice it is Naruto behind the wheel. I can't help but notice the vanity plate that reads "2FAST4U." I get in what I determine to be a Ford Mustang.

"Wow, nice car!" I remark, as I sit in the leather seat.  
"Thanks babe," Naruto says, "you ready for our date?"  
"Sure, where are we going?" I asked, as Naruto pulls out of the driveway, and starts heading south.  
"Does it really matter where we go? It's a surprise, and you're along for the drive," he answers devilishly.

He then turns on the CD player, and AC/DC's Thunder stuck is playing. He looks over at me, and there is a glimmer in his eyes, as he smiles and starts singing.

We head south towards the freeway, and stop at a red light near the exit ramp. For some reason I feel emboldened. I lean over towards him, and peck him on the cheek. He smiles, and returns my kiss. He moves his hand for the gear shifter to my left leg, moves up my left thigh towards my crotch. I feel a tingling sensation from his touch. I groan softly.

As the lights begin to change he moves his right hand back to the shifter, as he makes a right turn onto the freeway on ramp.

"Babe, you might want to hold on to something, and put your head against the headrest" he states. "The 4.6 litre engine in this car can get to 60 in 3 seconds flat.

I open my eyes wide, put my head back, and hold on. His right foot pushes the accelerator. In a few heartbeats we speed past the 100km/h limit. I look over to his face, and I can tell that speed is his aphrodisiac. We change lanes over to the left, and he pults his foot back on the accelerator, and the car no longer feels like an F18 taking off from the flight deck of a carrier.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaim.  
"I think that is the first time I heard you swear," he said with a smirk. He moved her right hand back over to my thighs, and continued to rub. I am not sure if it was the petting, or the fact I was sitting next to Naruto racing down the highway, but I was definitely aroused. Naruto looked over and noticed the bulge in my shorts and I heard him giggle.

"My ex used to complain that I teased him too much," he said in a sultry voice. "I don't play fair, and I love to tease." Naruto drives to the next exit. I swear we are travelling twice the speed of the suggested ramp speed. I feel the lateral G forces pull me towards Him, and we continue traveling a kilometer south. I notice a sign on the side of the road. "Hanan's Toy World." Is there a family connection?

"Stop one on our tour." he declares. We go around to the rear entrance. And he opens the rear door, and punches in a code on the alarm panel.

"Welcome to my family's business," he welcomes, and motions for me to follow him to an office. I enter the office, and I notice photos of her at a younger age, wearing motocross gear. He is sitting on top of a dirt bike without a helmet.

"That was after I won the provincial youth motocross championship," he boasted. "There were a lot of guys that were disappointed they lost to someone half there age."  
"I bet," I chortle. "You never cease to amaze me."  
he sits on top of a desk near me.

"So has it become obvious why I would want to study accounting," he remarks.  
"I am able to figure that out now," I answer.  
"Someone has to maintain the books, and my brother is an idiot," he remarks. "I will admit that I am a much better mechanic than an accountant. I have been working on cars and bikes since I was 15. When my bike came in, it would not start. I replaced the starter, and now it growls like a beast."

"It sounds like it is fun to ride," I said and from Naruto's expression I can tell that I have made the understatement of this century.

"You don't simply ride a Ducati, you become one with the machine. The seat is angled so your intimate parts are pressed into the gas tank. It has a 1200 cc v twin motor that throbs against you. It rides like an untamed stallion. It accelerates hard, and brakes hard. To get the most enjoyable ride you have to lean with the machine. And, if you are not careful it will throw you off. It is like having hard rough sex," he explains seductively.

Watching her give this explanation causes my dick to pulse, and it was obvious he could see the effect that he was having on me, as he smiles.

He motions for me to come closer. I happily oblige him. What he did next surprised me. He then opens his legs, and extends them around me, pulling me closerto him. Once again I am amazed by his boldness, and I could feel my cheeks starting to get warm. I have never been this close to someone before. He is holding me against himself. The only thing that separates us is about 3 mm of clothing. I could feel him against myself and he smiled as I unwilling pulesed against the feeling.

"It looks like someone is eager to play," he whispers, "maybe he can come out a bit later. We still have to go to dinner, and I know just the place. There is just one thing." By this time I am willing to do anything he tells me to do. I am entranced by him.

"What's that?" I ask feeling myself goign breathless.

"Do you trust me?" he asks.  
"Without a doubt," I answer.

He releases me from his hold, and I step back. His leather jacket and helmet are in a nearby chair, and he puts on the jacket, and tells me to follow him out of the office. We walk over to a nearby coat rack in the back, and as he pulls a jacket off the rack, it hits me what he was thinking, and hands it to me.

"You'll want to put these on babe," He suggests. "We are going out to dinner on my latest project. And, I always believe in wearing the right gear for biking. Now put these on while I get you a helmet." I put on the leathers as I am instructed, as he returns with a helmet for me to wear.

"You look sexy in leather. You might want to wait until we are outside before you put it on," Naruto instructs, as he grabs his own helmet and gloves from the office. "Ready?" he asks.

"I have no idea what I am getting into," I remark.  
"Relax! It will be more fun than you ever had," he answers and takes my hand, and he leads me out the side door, and I see It waiting there.

"The Ducati is being delivered on Tuesday to a customer. I just finished work on the Hayabusa today," he remarked. "It is even faster than the Ducati."

I start feeling weak in the knees. I have never been on a motorcycle before. I am extremely nervous, given Naruto's aversion to posted speed limits.

"I have never been on a motorcycle before." I remark.

"I promise not to ride like a maniac with you on the bike," he responds, "you just snuggle against my back, place one hand on the tank, and the other against my waist. Keep your feet on the pegs, and move with me like a human backpack. I can tell that your cock is hardening at the idea of spooning with me on my motorcycle."

Fuck he is right. I look as he straddles the bike, and turns the key and pushes the starter and the machine roars to life. He puts his helmet on, and motions for me to put my helmet on. I am not able to fasten the strap on the bottom correctly, and Naruto sees this, and reaches over, and fastens the strap, and turns on the intercom inside of the helmets so we could still talk to eachother.

"Okay, now put your left foot on the peg, put your hand on my shoulder, swing your other foot around to the other peg, sit down, and hold on to me," he instructs, and I do as he instructs "Babe, you need to hold on tighter or you will fall off," he states.

I am now leaning against him on the bike, and my engorged penis is pressed against him voluptuous ass. Since Naruto loves to tease, he wiggles his ass against me as he played with the throttle sending waves of new feelings through me.

"Hold on babe, we are about to fly," he states.

We exit the parking lot of his family's dealership, and then we are off. We lean into the turn to exit the dealership, and then he opens the throttle as we exit the turn. I close my eyes. I feel the acceleration, and held him tighter. He shifts into second gear, and there is no indication that he plans on letting up on the throttle. I open my eyes for a moment, and I see the back of his helmet, and the ends of his hair sticking out at the bottom. I close my eyes again, and focus on breathing, as he shifts into third, and he starts to let off the throttle.

As he lets off the throttle, he moves his left hand to my knee.

"Still back there?" he asks.  
"Oh fuck, how fast are we going?" I ask.  
"80mph," he answers with a shurg of his shoulders.  
"Promise me one thing," I ask.

"What's that?" he asks.  
"Warn me when you do that again," I answer.

He laughed and squeezed my leg.

I open my eyes, and I see that we are approaching an intersection. Naruto applies the brakes. I push against the gas tank to avoid knocking his helmet. In spite of my efforts I end up sliding forward, and I end up pressing up against his ass harder than before.

"Hmm that felt nice," he teases. "I will have to do that again."  
"This is more intense than any thrill ride I have ever been on," I remark. "Now I know what it's like to be on one of those Star Wars Landspeeders."

"Star Wars fan?" he asks "I will have to put on my R2-D2 nightgown on for you. I was thinking of wearing my Batman nightwear."

"Batman sounds sexier." I joke. "You even have the bike and leathers to match."

Naruto laughs again, and I lent against his back more.

"When I first met you, you were nervous to ask my number. Now you want to see my Batman nightgown," he said, and I could tell he was smirking.  
"I am sitting on your bike, spooning you, and I am horny from the sensation of being pressed against your body while riding your crotch rocket. What inhibitions would I have left," I explain.

"Babe, the Light is about to change, and I am about to open the throttle," Naruto says. "Don't let go."

I put my arms around Naruto tightly, and I move forward on the seat. I am firmly pressed against his back and ass. Naruto wiggles his ass, and then revs the engine.

"Hmmmm," he groans. "Time to blast off."

He lets the clutch out, and once again we are speeding off into the horizon. This time I am more accustomed to the sudden jolt of speed, and I keep my eyes open. We are rocketing along the highway, yet I no longer feel anxious. I am holding on to him, and I feel safe, and that everything will be okay. I feel connected to him in this moment.

"Naruto..." I say softly.  
"Yes," he answers, while changing gears.  
"You were right about taking risks, you are the most amazing, and inspiring person, I have ever met." I profess. I feel him move his left hand move from the handlebar to my knee. After a spirited 20 minute ride we arrive at a ramen restaurant on the North Street.

Once hoping off the bike, we both oder our meal and sat in the corner both.  
"So, how did you like riding on my motorcycle?" Naruto asks.  
"It was better than Disney World," I answer.  
"So do you want to come to my place after, or should we go to your place?" he questions.  
"It's the weekend, so my roommates are likely going to be drunk and obnoxious," I answer.

"We can go to my family's cottage and study together," he responds. "I am currently living alone there, since my brother is off with his low life friends doing god knows what."

"I left my finance textbook, and income tax act at home" I respond and Naruto laughs, and shakes his head, before moving closer.  
"I wasn't thinking of those two subjects."  
"Is there another topic you were thinking of?" I enquire.

"Biology," he responded playfully.  
"I am afraid I am not qualified to tutor you in that topic," I answer.  
"I was actually thinking of tutoring you in that area," Naruto blushed as he bite his lower lip, and lended in the kiss me whole heartedly, tongue and all. Once pulling away from me he looks me dead in the eye. "Do you understand now?"

I stop for a moment. Is it that obvious that I have never been intimate?  
"I am quite knowledgeable in that area. What makes you sure I need a tutor in that area? "I ask. Please may I not be blushing, I think to myself, but i know he can read me like a fucking book.

"Call it a hunch," he says suppressing a laugh, "I am sure you are quite knowledgeable from your readings. However half the fun with biology is applying it in the lab. And Batman has some experiments he wants to run with the test tube in your pocket."

"Well, who am I to stand in the way of science." I joke and he laughs, and puts his hand on my mine and gives it a little squeeze.

After dinner, Naruto and I walk briskly back to the bike. I stare as he straddles the bike, turns the key, and presses the starter. The Hayabusa growls as it awakens. Before he has an opportunity to put on his helmet, I move in and lightly peck Naruto on lips. But he wasn't satified with just as peck, as reaches over to pull me in closer. He tilts his head slightly to the right, while bringing my lips to his. Our lips meet in a passionate kiss, and he opened his lips and started to probe my lips with his tongue again. I opened my mouth, and welcomed him sweet invasion. He kissed hungrily, and I use the opportunity to run my fingers through his hair, amazed that even though it looked like an untammed mess, it was silky smooth. He feels the bulge my pants, and gently strokes me.

"Babe get your helmet on, and let's go," he commands, slightly breathless from our kiss.

I eagerly follow the command of my God on a bike, and put on my helmet, and take my place on pillion seat. He revs the engine, and I can feel it reverberate through the seat, against my harden dick. I grind my loins against his ass, and place my hands greedily around his waist.

"Babe I love it when you grind against my ass. Are you ready to come home with me?" he asks in a sultry tone. I moan in approval, and grind against his ample ass again.

We exit the parking lot, and we waste very little time reaching his home. Naruto is living at his family's cottage which is on a lake. The location is idyllic. I would take more time to appreciate the beauty of the location, but the ride, and Naruto himself, has me in the mood for other activities.

He turns off the bike, and we both climb off. It's the evening so it has cooled down considerably. We walk over to the front door. Naruto opens the door, and then removes all of the gear and I do the same, placing my helmet next to his. He embraces, as he wraps his arms around my waist, and then moves them down to caress my ass. I wrap my arms around his neck and play with his hair.

"Mmmm, nice and firm," he comments, and then playfully gives my ass a light spank. He then takes my hand and leads me to his room, and stops at the bed.

"Babe, I will just be in the bathroom for a moment. I can tell it is your first time, and I want to make it special," Naruto remarks.  
"Who said it is my first time?" I asked incredulously, as I watch him remove his shirt and walk topless towards me. Fuck I am blushing again. Naruto smirked, and then proceeded to push me over on to his bed, straddling me.

"I can read you like a book. You're cute, sexy and smart. And, after my ex, I am happy to be with a virgin. I can tell that you desire me, and want to be with me." He lies across me to reach his nightstand. While I am enjoying the sensation of his sun kissed sun pressed against me, he is busy grabbing something from the nightstand. I then feel him move my right arm up. I hear a clicking sound around the bedpost, and feel something metallic on my wrists, and before i realized she did the same to my other hand.  
 _Handcuffs? What the fuck?_

"What are you doing?" I ask with a sense of panic.  
"Making this a night you won't forget." he answers and he reaches down, and unzips my shorts. He smiles as he releases my dick from my underwear. It stands erect straight upwards and I can't help but jolt at the feeling.

"Why someone is eager to play," he comments, before moving off the bed, and grabbing something out of the bedside table. My eyes widen as I realized that is was a knife, and even though I started to freak out alittle, my dick got even harder. My heart rate increased and I was taken shorter breaths. Without a word spoken, he ran the tip of the blad over my exposed skin at my hips, to just under my belly button, and pulled my shirt down as his hand moved up. When I opened my eyes my chest wa sexposed and the shirt laid either side of me on the bed. I looked wide eyed at Naruto and he just smiles and tilts his head to the side, befor dropping the knife on the floor and wrapping his hand around my cock, and gives it a slow lick from the base to the tip.

"Holy fuck!" I remark, it was safe to say that I was both scared and excited for what was going to happen tonight. He smiled as he walks over to the dresser, and opens it, to retrieve the batman nightgown.

"Back for you in a second babe. Don't go anywhere."  
"I would not dream of leaving." I remark. Besides, I am handcuffed to his bed. Admittedly it feels exciting.

He carries himself to the bathroom with a noticeable spring in his step. As I'm lying on his bed excitedly awaiting his return. Than it dorned on me... who he going to do who... by looks of it, i was going to be on the receving end, as he was both more domiant, and more experanced.

"I'll be there in a second," he called from the bathroom.

He comes back in the room wearing her BatMan boxes, with a yellow and black cape tied up across his chest, and I couldn't help but laugh when he lifted up one side of the cape and hide his face, exclaming that he's batman. He looks over to me and his smile widens even more. He grabs something from his drawer again, and places it next to me on the bed.

He hovers over me and lowers himself down to kiss my neck, trailing down my chest, and towards my cock once more. The sensation of being swallowed in his mouth, the hotness and wetness, everything was amazing. BUt the sensation didnt last for longer before Naruto was kissing and nibbling at his goreline.

"Since it's your first time, I want you to choose which end you'd like to be on. I'm open and willing to do both, but it's both your first time with a male and in general." he explains seductively. "There's no need to rush into anything as we have all the time in the world together to do any of this, hell we dont even need to go all the way tonight. The choice is yours."  
"Will it hurt... if I receve...?" Naruto kissed my lips softly and looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly at me.  
"At the beginning yes, but once you relax you'll be unable to hold back any sound or movement." Naruto moved the hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. "I'm willing to do anything for you." I bit my lower lip thinking about what i wanted to do, but there was no need, I had already made my mind up eariler.

"I want to feel you..." His eyes met mine and I looked away, and I watched as he grabbed the condom from next to me and opened it with his teeth. I took a shaking breath as I blushed more, and I finished my sentence. "...Inside of me..."

Naruto stopped in his movement and looked at me, I watched him slowly remove the condom from his mouth and open his lips to say something, but I shook my head.  
"I want to feel you first."

Naruto's lip met mine again, this kiss felt more powerful and I felt like i was melting under him. I heard the sound of the condom, and felt Naruto move, but he didn't break the kiss. Only time he broke it was to remove both mine and his pants, and cape. He looked down at me with worring eyes.

"You're not focing me to do anything I don't want to do."  
"Now who is reading who like a book." He giggled as he pulled a tube out of the draw and put a small amount on his fingers. Once he put the tube back in the draw, he continued to kiss me, siding my legs further part. Using the hand that had the lube on it, he ran it over my enterance, sliding one of his fingers in brefly, before placing the condom one himself.

He moved himself closer as he raised my hips and rubbed his head lightly against me, and I jolted to the sensation, buckling against him more.

Marilyn Manson's Tainted Love starts to play on the stereo, and he takes my cock in his hand and started to strock it at the same time as pressing against my enterance. Leaning forward more he kissed me as his nob wa sall the way in me.

"Let me know when it gets to much, ok?" All I could do was throw my head back and gasp at the over welming felling at me backside. I managed to look up and see Naruto with his eyes closed breathing heavily.  
"What's wrong?" His eyes opened and he looked down at me and smiled.  
"I'm trying not to lose control and hurt you, fuck you're so tight and warm. It feels amazing." He lended in kissing my lips again. "I'm penetrating the most handsomest and smartest person I've ever met. It feels incredi-" All words were lost, as he suddenly slide all the way inside me.

"Ohhh Naruto," I moaned, "Fuck! That felt... amazing..." I could hear Naruto breathing loudly in my ear, and felt him shaking. "Don't hold back. I can take it. I wan't to feel you completely."  
"...Our ride made me really horny," he explained, "Your rock hard cock was pressed against my ass. Every bump just made me hornier. I thought I was going to cum on the bike. Now I get to be in you... I'm ashamed to say it... but I don't think I'll be able to last long... You feel perfect."

He slowly moves his hips in small circles, grinding his cock against my walls, slowly helping me get used to him being there. Once he felt me move against him, he pulled almost all the way out and slide all the way back in, and stimulate the bundle of nerves inside me. My head shoot backwards again and I cried out in pleasure.  
"Again." I look at him. "Again and harder."

He did as I asked and started getting both harder and faster, and I felt myself no longer capable of holding and sounds back.  
"Hmmm, babe this feels so good," he moans as he grabs my waist tighter and he slamed into me. The only reply I could give was moans of my own. He moans again and smiles down at me, before taking my lips in his own, and we moaned through kises.

Before I knew or could control the feeling, I released my seed all over my stomach and chest, moments before he himself released inside of me. After a couple more pumps he slowed down to a complete stop and looked down at me and to my mess.

"Can I tell you something?" he whispers breaking the kiss.  
"W-Wh-at?" I breathed out shakely from coming down from my high.

"I think I've fallen in love with you," My eyes went wide as I look at him. He undid the handcuffs, but didn't pull out just yet. " I know I keep refering to him alot, but my ex freaked when I took him on the bike. He drove instead, and I had to wait for him. It took him 20 minutes to catch up. were as You loved the ride."

"I found the speed and holding on to you to be euphoric. For that moment in time I all my senses and thoughts were focused on the sensation. It was the most extreme experience I ever had. I would ride with you anytime."  
"Was it better than sex?" he asked beaming.

"I don't know. I was holding on tightly to the most handsome man I ever met, traveling at extreme speeds, with my erection pressed against his ass, now I am in him room staring up at him, as he has his way with me, and I loving every second of being with him." I replied with a smile.

He leans down again and kisses me deeply, opening my mouth with his tongue. I use my now free hands to stroke his hair, and pull him closer. He straightened back up sitting upright, I could see him breathing heavily as he looked down at my body. My free hand moves over his arms and down the inside of his chest. Even after both of us had came hard, we were both still hard as a rock.

"I'd have to put a new one on for us to continue."  
"At times it's a good thing that you can read me, but still its creepy." I smile up at him, as he shakes his head, before removing himself from inside of me. That feeling alone was completely different and had me lettling out a shakey moan.

I recall the experiences I had with Naruto for the past few hours, and in the several weeks that I've know him and hang out with him. I think about how much i trusted him behind the wheel and on the bike, and the fact that he has been my first everything, and I found myself smiling when he walked back into the room, with a wet cloth to clean me with.

"I agree to your earlier statement." He looked at me questionably and I straighten sat up, and I looked at him with a smile, before nodding and kissing him softly, before finishing my sentence. "I think I've fallen in love with you, also." I was pushed down so fast by the blonde that all I could do was smile into the kiss.

When we were both cleaned up and in our boxes, we both crawled into his bed ready for sleep. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.  
"So how was your first time, learning a new lesson?" he asked.  
"Hands on, is the only thing that comes to mind right now. Try asking me again in the morning." I reply as I yawn and get comfy in his arms, his warm surrounded me, making it easy for sleep to take me. I feel him giggle and kiss my forhead again, before we both dose off.

I don't remember when I started to fall for him, all I know is that it felt so natural to be with him, my unplanned student, my closest friend and my frist love. Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
